The Golden Boy and The Golden Girl
by valentineprodegy1
Summary: There's this wierd shadow hunter girl in the middle of central park she says her name is raven and she looks like an avenging angel who is she and what does she mean to Jace? Cassandra Clare owns mortal instruments
1. The meeting

Great I thought, I was sitting on a bench in the middle of central park,… and I was surrounded literally they decided to make a circle around me, a very large circle ok well it was more like an oval, but then again demons weren't the smartest of creatures so I wasn't surprised.

"Unless your going to actually do something besides stand there" I said "I'm leaving"

"IIII don't think sssooooo" the demon hissed, the leader from the looks of it.

"Well then stop wasting my time and tell me what you want" I sighed this was getting boring.

At this point I didn't even care any more so I didn't listen to its next words, instead I stood up and did a back flip in the air taking the two right behind by surprise. I quickly turned around to face the demons, pulling a seraph blade from my belt and calling its name.

"Sanvi" I yelled.

I finished the two in front of me off just as one was coming up on my left rear, I back flipped through the air over top it with grace that would leave the most skilled ballerina heartbroken, and through the blade embedding it in the demons heart. To easy I thought as I watched fold in on its self, a blade flew through the air killing the demon that was behind me.

"You really should pay better attention to your surroundings" I heard someone say.

I knew it was another shadow hunter, not only could I tell from the blade now laying on the ground, but there was cocky tone to the voice, that only a shadow hunter could have.

I chuckled darkly "I knew he was there" my bell voice proclaimed.

Oh I definitely knew he was there, I was very good at what I did, better than those twice my age, and it was the blood that flowed through my veins that made me so. I was after all a Valentine, though my name was now tainted thanks to that Morgenstern idiot, before him that name held the power of the great Valentine clan, a clan of very skilled shadow hunters, and a power that brought the clave willingly to there knees, to bow at the feet of Illyiana Valentine the shadow hunter queen.

I mental shook myself, now was not the time I turned to see the owner of the voice, though it was dark I could still see him, another benefit of my blood, he was taller than I was, which wasn't saying much, and he had golden blond hair the same shade as mine, and golden eyes, I'd admit at least he had his looks going for him there was a subtle golden shimmer to his skin that i knew mimicked my own, i also knew there was a star-shaped rune on his collar bone the rune of communication, the same one that was on the back of my neck, though not one permitted by the clave, he probably thought it was a scar.

"Jace behind you" a small red head chimed she was pretty my height and also like me petite with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes.

The boy Jace feigned to right as the demon came charging at him, I pulled out another dagger to kill the demon, but a whip curled around its neck as an arrow struck it through the back. Instantly it began to disappear. The owner of the whip was a tall girl with long black hair and blue eyes and the boy who shot the arrow had the same color hair and eyes, the lightwood children I recognized them instantly. Isabelle and Alec, which made the red head Clary Morgenstern and the boy currently Jace no last name I chuckled if only he knew.

" How ma"-"three there's three left" I said cutting her off

I Sensed more than heard one come up behind me and I quickly spun and ended up beheading it, it sprayed black blood and ichor all over before slowly disappearing. Lovely I thought now my curls were tinged black and i was covered in ichor.

"Now there's two" I said curtly emphasizing the anger from my blood drenched body in my tone.

"And there behind you"

I watched as they finished off the last two, spraying me with more blood they were good but they could definitely improve.

"Lovely" I sighed officially board and turned to walk away.

"Wait" Clary yelled I turned slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry" Isabelle said, I rolled my eyes

"We haven't officially met, my name is Clary what's yours" she chirped happily, she reminded me of a bird which was kind of ironic since I was named after one.

"Raven" I sighed

"Well Raven would you like to come to the institute for the night to rest" I really didn't want to but I did need a shower badly.

"Sure" I said

"That's great" she said smiling "it's this way"

She was nice I thought perhaps to nice to be a shadow hunter, but her gear and marks said other wise, so reluctantly I followed her. I didn't realize I was staring until Jace smirked, I new that smile and also new things were about to get real complicated so for the hell of it I flashed a blinding smirk of my own that was a mirror image of his, of Jace's , my tiwn brother's.

**Ok so this is my very first fanfic ever hope it isn't awful**

** so tell me if i need improvements **


	2. Who are you?

I stared up at the towering gothic cathedral, so this was the New York institute, it was a church, well someone had a sense of humor to make a church a safe house for the nephilim. I looked down as I heard the door click open, and followed the group of young shadow hunters up in to the church, I let my fingers brush along the tops of the pews as we headed towards the gold elevator. Once we were all piled in the door shut and the elevator lurched up, you could hear the age of the it in the groaning complaints of the weight in which it had to carry, it came to a sudden stop, jerking me out of my reverie.

"Here we are, I'll show what room you can stay in, so you can get cleaned up" Isabelle said

I followed Isabelle through the winding halls to come to a stop in front of a plane wooden door, Isabelle opened it to show a single size bed, a night stand, and a dresser, with another door leading to the bathroom.

"Finally salvation" I muttered under by breath, and Isabelle giggled at my words.

"Well I'll let you enjoy your salvation, I'll be down in the kitchen, church will help you find it", I stared down at the cat twining through my legs with disbelief, Isabelle was already gone, I walked into the room and closed the door behind me, shedding my blood drenched clothes as I went, once I reached the bathroom I dragged my feet to the shower and turned the hot water on, it burned my skin as I got in, but I couldn't bring myself to care. After I finished my shower I got out to see the room filled with steam and chuckled, I ran the water till it got freezing. I walked to the mirror and wiped off the condensation, to see wet golden hair clinging to my face and shoulders and following down my back to end mid thigh, I brushed it back from my face and began towel drying, which with as much hair as I had could take hours, but I had managed to get it at least mildly wet so I wrapped it up in the towel, still looking in the mirror and barely recognized myself , sleep deprivation didn't look good on me. I stalked out of the bathroom and found a white dress laying on the bed, brought up for me to wear, quickly slipping it on, I stepped from the room into the hall, closing the door behind me, and found church waiting for me. I followed the cat to the kitchen, everyone was sitting at the table, including the lightwoods.

"Feel better" Clary asked

"Much" I replied

"I don't mean to be rude" Alec began "but who are you?"

"I told you my name is Raven" I knew what he meant, but didn't feel like telling him my life story.

"Do you have a last name Raven" Jace asked I consider asking if he had one, but thought better of it.

"Valentine" was all I said instead, which on its own earned me quite a few stares, I chuckled silently at the looks on Robert's, and Maryse's faces.

"As in the Valentines" Maryse stuttered

"mmhhmm" was my only reply

It was silent till Alec interrupted.

"Who are the Valentines" he asked

"A very old very powerful shadow hunter family"

Robert emphasized the "powerful" part.

"Powerful how" Alec asked

"They use runes that are very old, runes forbidden by the clave, and they get them at a younger age, while most shadow hunters get their first rune at twelve the Valentines get theirs at five" Robert explained.

"Getting runes to young causes nightmares" Jace said warily

"Do you mind I get something to eat I'm famished" I said curious to see there reaction.

"No, of course not, you can have what ever you like" Maryse said still a little flabbergasted

"I'll make you something" Isabelle chimed as she stood, looking around at the panicked faces I decided that wasn't the best idea.

"No that's ok I can manage" I hastily replied her face fell slightly but I figured she'd get over it.

"Anyway, the shadow hunter queen Illyiana Valentine disappeared almost two decades ago, and her power was passed down through the generations, waiting for the right person to be gifted, because of the wait the power grew each time it was passed on"

I walked over to the fridge, while Robert continued the story to look and see what all was there, but it was mostly old take out, so I walked over to the cabinets to if there was anything up there, but I couldn't see very well, I wasn't tall enough.

"Too short" Jace said smirking, I replied with a sarcastic grin and through myself up on to the counter top, still finding nothing of interest, I climbed back down.

"What are you" Alec asked

"Your worst nightmare" I smiled

"Right and I'm Santa clause" he said sarcastically

"Oh hi Santa" I said just as sarcastically

"Whats"-a very sparkly guy walked cutting of Alec's question.

"Well hello Magnus" I said nonchalantly

"Raven" he squealed "long time no see, how are you?"

"Lovely" I sighed

"Alec love" he said smiling, while Alec turned bright crimson " how do know Raven" he asked

"I don't, we just met her, speaking of which how do you know her" he didn't seem very happy

"Old friend, I knew her when she was in diapers" the tension in Alec's shoulders relaxed, dodged that one.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed" I said tiredly

"Goodnight" Clary chirped, how that girl had so much energy was beyond me.

"Night" I said smiling oh it was going to be a very long night.


End file.
